


let’s keep this love in a photograph

by flustraaa



Series: never judge a book by its cover [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good mom maryse lightwood, Home Movies, Home Videos, M/M, Magnus is the bestest boyfriend, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, kid Alec Lightwood, mischievous Isabelle Lightwood, sleepy Simon Lewis, sleepy jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: your boyfriend falls asleep, and his sister asks to watch home videos of him... but what do you do when you see more than you bargained for?





	let’s keep this love in a photograph

Magnus lets himself sink into the cushions of the Lightwood’s couch, fingers pushing comfortably through his boyfriend’s tendrils of curly hair. 

His free hand rests on Alec’s chest, covered by a pair of palms which have slowly ceased twirling  Magnus’s  rings.  His breathing has become heavy with sleep and for a brief moment, Magnus considers joining him in the dark bliss of slumber. 

He decides against it quickly though; he was in no position when invited into such a lovely (and did he mention  _ big _ , holy cow) home. 

Magnus sends a short glance in the direction of Alec’s family.

Maryse sits with her back straight and Magnus can see some of Alexander’s unique mannerisms  in her. Only for it to occur to him that  _ Alec’s _ mannerisms aren’t soley  _ his. _

Emerald eyes flicker to Biscuit and the blond beast, her head is resting on his chest, fingers interlocked as they watch the movie in silence. Every once in a while, the forgotten beastie boy leaves a tender kiss on her temple. 

Then, his eyes slip over to Solomon and Isabelle, and he can’t stop the smile when he sees that Sidney isn’t much further from Alec in terms of consciousness. 

Magnus’s  eyes flutter back down his boyfriend, sleeping sweetly on his lap, thought it’s clear he’s only dozing off.

Slowly, Magnus lets his gaze fall back to the movie. 

Half and hour later, a final gentle snore passes through Alec’s lips--soon followed by even and deep breaths. 

“Is he asleep?”  she asks, louder than Magnus thinks is necessary.

“If this”--He vaguely gestures to Alec’s lax frame and sleep-softened features-- “is anything to go by... I would say yes, my dear. Why?” 

Isabelle sits up, crossing the room before disappearing down the steps of the basement. Moments later, she returns with three disk cases. The words on the front written in semi-sloppy blue, green, and purple crayon. 

“Izzy, what is that?” Chestnut coloured eyes only meet Magnus’s with a vague mischief before returning to the DVD player. 

“Oh, f- frick. I said frick, Mom,”  Jace sputters.

The fear in Jace’s eyes almost sends Magnus into a fit of hysterical laughter, but Magnus manages to push it down before he wakes Alec. 

Maryse sends Jace an unimpressed look, though Magnus can’t help but notice the way the corner of her lips quirk upwards for a brief moment. 

_ “Mama?”  _ Everyone’s attention moves towards the screen as a little head of black hair creaks open the door with a bowl of oatmeal, fruit haphazardly spread about the top, perched on a pair of chubby toddler hands.  Magnus’s heart stutters from the adorableness of it all. His heart breaks, too, hearing Alec’s voice. It’s strange for him, to not see Alec’s hands dancing through the air. 

_ “Xander, sweetheart. Did you do that by yourself?”  _ Maryse’s notably carefree voice says. She looks so much younger and Magnus can see where Isabelle gets her beauty from--not that Maryse isn’t beautiful  _ now _ , just older.

Baby Alec nods proudly, putting the bowl on her bedside table before immediately clambering up the bed for forehead kisses amongst other smothering. 

Magnus glances back down at Alec. His heart swells with affections and remorse and he has to close his eyes to regain his ground for a moment. He can’t help but think about how unfair it all is.

_ “Maryse!”  _

_ “Yes, Jace?”  _

_ “Alec was making googly eyes at Lydia again! Will you puh-lease tell him that I call dibs!” _

_ “Jonathan-“ _

_ “Jace,” _ Alec murmurs (he couldn’t be older than nine), coming into view with a profound eye roll,  _ “You can’t call dibs on girls. They have their own feelins’.” _

_ “I liked her first!”  _

_ “Who said I like Lydia? Girls have cooties anyway,”  _

Alec shakes his head as if this is the most obvious thing in the world, shoving a straw into his juice box with more force than necessary. Then, with the straw in his mouth, he walks in the opposite direction.

There’s a bark of laughter from the present Jace as he sits up straighter. “How did I not....” 

His vision trails to Magnus and Magnus rolls his eyes though his cheeks betray him, turning a faint pink. 

_ “Alexander?”  _

_ “Yeah, daddy?”  _

_ “This is your baby brother,” _ He says, _ “Meet Max.”  _

Alec couldn’t have been older than six, though when Max enters the video, bundled in a soft blue blanket, little Alec immediately fits the infant into his lap.

_ “Do you like him, short-stop?”  _

_ “No. I love him.”  _

Magnus can’t help but note the way that the younger Alec’s immediate sure response resembles the boy who lies on his lap. 

Baby Max begins to cry, and a look of horror crosses young Alec’s face.

_ “I gotcha. I’ll protect ya Maxie.”  _

The younger Alec leans down, pressing a kiss to the infant’s head before smiling a broad smile. 

_ “I think he loves you too kiddo.” _

Magnus turns his gaze to Isabelle who nods at the words spoken on the screen- before the room turns heavy. Air thick with remorse, and it when Magnus looks at the screen, he understands. 

An older Alec- probably about ten, hauls a small boy on his shoulders, walking in front of his family. 

_ “Maxie! Quick, what colour is that?”  _

_ “Por-pul!” _

_ “Yeah! What colour is that!”  _

_ “Geen!” _

_ “High five, little dude!”  _

Chubby hand connects with teenage Alec’s, before Alec turns around to face whoever holds the camera. 

_ “Mama! No!” _ Alec’s smile is blinding, as he turns back around, slipping—Who Magnus now knows as— Max onto his hip. 

_ “Te amo, Maxie. _

_ “Te amo, Xandie.” _

It’s then that Max decides to look at the camera, and the breath leaves Magnus. They looked similar- it was-

And then he feels Alec’s movement against his thigh and he freezes, glancing down to see Alec’s azure eyes locked on Max’s face. 

Isabelle seems to sense the panic radiating from Magnus, and she turns to see her brother staring at Max’s face. 

“Ah- f-  _ shoot- _ “ Isabelle immediately reaches for the power button. 

“No. Izzy- don’t. It’s been so long since I saw his face- I-“ he sucks in a shaky breath, “Just wait.  _ Please _ .” 

The implied,  _ ‘without blood’ _ isn’t overlooked by anyone. 

Isabelle stops moving, and everyone watches Alec- trying to figure out if this is causing more harm than relief. 

Alex gnaws on his bottom lip, watching as his brother darts across the screen throughout different memories caught on camera. 

What they don’t feel, is the clammy grip of Alec’s hand or the tremor in his chest with every breath he draws in. 

“Okay,” She says, nodding softly to no one in particular, “We’ll watch.” 

And so they do. 


End file.
